The closing of the alternate ending
by PinataRock
Summary: Have you ever seen the alternative ending of the film that never actually happened? If not it is on the 2nd disc of the collector edition of the film. I decided to make an ending to it! Jack x Sally


**Have you ever seen the alternative ending of the film that never actually happened? If not it is on the 2****nd**** disc of the collector edition of the film. I decided to make an ending to it!**

**All the rights belong to Tim Burton and Touchstone productions**

**I am not copy writing. Thankyou!**

"So long JACK!" which was followed with that signature laugh of his. Oogie Boogie thought it was HILARIOUS. He had no reason not to laugh at Jack's to-be-death.

A spare thread was dangling off something so as Jack followed where this thread came from it belonged to Oogie boogie, 'perfect' he thought.

"How dare you treat my friends so SHAMEFULLY?" Jack questioned to him.

Jack started to pull the thread but the significant contraption that Oogie Boogie was standing on did Jack's work for him. And as he ravelled the old, tatty, worn-out sack he could see human hands and arms showing through it 'that's odd' Jack thought. As it continued to ravel more and more the sack which was thought to be Oogie Boogie was actually disguised to be someone else. But who could it have been?

Just then it showed a man; quite old and short with a box attached to his waist that connected to a speaker that was next his mouth to change his voice and some metal stilts which looked rather peculiar.

It was then revealed to be Dr Finklestein.

But the Dr had no idea his cover was blown so he continued to act and speak in pain and agony. Whilst Jack reacted with a confused look on his face with a raised eyebrow, Sally looking quite mortified and Santa showed surprise and shock all over his face.

"Now you've done it JACK, you meddling stick figure! You've crossed the line THIS time!" He shouted in his Oogie voice.

He then looked around himself to see that his cover has been blown but realised he face of the sack was still in his hand so he then put the mask in front of his face but the attempt started and ended poorly.

"I'M Oogie Boogie, you haven't beaten me yet! There's no monster SCARIER…"

The voice box that was attached to Dr Finklestein suddenly broke off which also blew his cover even more.

"MEANER..angri-"

"Dr Finklestein; what are you doing?" Jack interrupted.

The Dr finally gave up trying and threw the mask onto the floor. "Yes Jack Skellington. It's me, ME!" the Dr shouted loud-and-proudly. "The man who created Sally from bits of flesh and scraps of cloth. But she loves YOU Jack, you OBLIVIOUS TWIT!"

Jack suddenly raised his eyes, opened his mouth a little and slouched his shoulders. He thought back about all the times he had spent with the rag doll and never thought she thought of himself of anything more. Of course, why was he blind all this time?

At the same time Sally blushed a deep red, the doctor knew the whole time? How embarrassing! She would've liked Jack to confess... not her creator! She saw across the room to see Jack's reaction. Did he not think the same as she did?

The Dr suddenly confessed to the pumpkin king, his creation and the poor hostage who shouldn't have been in this mess; Santa Claus. "As Oogie Boogie I wanted to teach her a lesson that she never forget. I'm through with both of you! I'm going to make a new creation, someone who will appreciate ME!"

Dr Finklestein then summoned his assistant; Igor. Then Igor popped out from the floor which also had a stretchable mechanical claw with him. "Master!" He shouted. He suddenly got the claw to reach out to Igor's master.

"FAREWELL JACK SKELLINGTON!" The Dr screamed while going away from the room thanks to Igor and the claw.

All three of them just stood there and watched two fade away into the distance. They didn't chase after him or move an inch. They didn't even change their facial expressions.

Jack finally broke the silence by saying a piece of his mind. "I don't believe this…"

The atmosphere around the room suddenly became tense. No one wanted to say another word and hopefully no one was going to.

Firstly Jack was the most confused of the three. He was confused about messing up Christmas, Oogie Boogie not actually him and now he has a bigger concern, Sally.

Sally was shocked, well… mortified. She couldn't believe that her creator just said her biggest secret to the person she loved in about a second. She couldn't feel that she could trust anyone either… c'mon, her creator just wanted to kill her and the man she loved. Where would she go now?

And finally Santa was quite surprise about the real identity but he still had a job to do, of course it was still Christmas eve night. What a night he had!

"Sandy Claws..." Jack started. "I'm sorry for... Everything. I've seemed to have made a terrible mess of your holiday. I hope there is still time to fix things in the real world."

Whilst Jack was getting quite a telling off from Santa, Sally started to think this was a good chance to run, and then Sally will be able buy some time if she sets off first. She suddenly started to run into the hole that the DR and Igor went into, 'everything will be ok once I'm away', she thought.

She suddenly ran past the skeleton and the jolly old man. "Sally!" Jack shouted to her, hoping that she will come back. Sally stopped for a moment and turned round to face the two.

"I'm sorry Jack… I've got to go." She said quietly with her head down from embarrassment and sadness. "And merry Christmas to you sandy claws." She added in a shallow voice.

She then dashed as fast as she could away from the skeleton man.. ' I think it's not to be' she thought. She then started to cry as she ran, 'I'm right.. it is not to be!'

The skeleton reached his arm and cried out to her "come back!" he then turned to the man in red and showed the look of disbelief written all over his face from hearing her heels clash with the floor as the ran and hearing her cry into the distance.

"It's ok Jack." Santa stated whilst patting him on the shoulders, just barely. "I've still got work that needs to be done!" as a hint to giving presents to people in the real world. and with that he shoved his finger up his nose and suddenly had the ability to fly and flew up into the tube he was shoved down in. Then Jack started to run as fast as he could as life depended on it.

The passageway that the DR must've made was dark and damp; he couldn't see anything but the light from the other side and the silhouette that belonged to Sally. But it soon faded away she reached the end, so he must've done to. He began to cry out to her again, hoping she would respond.

"Sally! Stop running! please!"

Sally just ignored the fact that Jack was begging to find out where she was heading to and just letting her misery flow in her mind. Jack felt so confused 'Where is she going? Why is she going? Please don't leave…'

The end the passage arrived for Jack and it ended at the spiral hill. The skeleton man tried to stretch up his skeleton body as high as he could to find the rag doll. He then heard someone crying, and that sound was coming from a near-by area. He then saw something red and flowing in the wind which came from the bottom of the hill.

As Sally was sat on the floor hugging her knees and digging her face into her dress, trying to hide from reality, the sound of footsteps which were coming nearer and nearer to her was scaring her a little so she dug her face into her dress deeper and deeper.

"Sally..." Jack said in a sympathetic tone.

Sally jumped a little from the voice that popped out from nowhere and stopped hiding her face and stood up and looked up to him. Her face revealed hurt, discomfort and a lot of runny mascara. She then turned away; she couldn't even look at him because of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" she said bluntly yet gently.

"I came looking for you." He tried making Sally look at him but she wouldn't let him.

"But why? I don't want you to see me like this!"

Jack then got hold of her head by holding her chin with one hand to make sure she would look at him.

"I don't care about your mascara running; I only care about you right now!"

She raised her eyes a little; she thought she might've heard it wrong.

"I heard what he said. And it won't stop ringing in my skull because I know it's true! It is isn't it?" He asked, he only wanted to hear her answer and nothing more.

"…It's true Jack. I'm just embarrassed, you weren't supposed to know! I don't know ho-"

He then let go of her head and put his finger to her lips because he knew the answer and he felt the same way.

"Sally, it's true. I am the 'oblivious twit'. I don't know how I missed it after all this time but I know you shouldn't feel embarrassed!"

Sally then took his finger off her lips and began to object.

"Of course I should, I would've liked myself to say it… or you…"

Jack got blown off target then. He knew after that she was deadly serious about this and she liked him a lot.

"Just answer me this question; why do you sound so pessimistic towards this?" He knew he shouldn't have asked it but he needs to know, he got confused over the fact she felt negative towards a relationship with him.

"Because I think you don't feel the same way towards me!" she started to cry again, she couldn't take it anymore with the questions and being put on the spot. She then slid down onto the floor again.

Jack had a shocked but blank reaction towards it. 'Am I that bad of a person?' he asked himself. "But Sally, what made you think that?"

"B- Because… you're the pumpkin king and I'm just a slave! And now I have nowhere else to go, I'm not staying in the same house as my creator who wanted to kill me! I'll… just be a street rat!" the cried out in anger and in sadness.

Jack slouched his shoulders one more time and gave the same reaction, just like when he heard Sally had feelings towards him. Sally then got back up and started to walk away from him. Her heart was broken from that look Jack made but seeing it again made her want to disappear. As she started to walk away Jack grabbed Sally's arm then she turned around to see Jack having a concerned look on his face.

"Sally, you're not just a slave, you're not even a slave at all. You're someone that helps the Dr in his daily needs. Your also the most gentle, caring and beautiful girl in the whole of the holiday towns. Always know that, OK? And you are definitely not staying here with no shelter; your going to stay with me, I can't let anything bad happen to you; your mine."

He then walked closer to her. Of course she would've done it too but she was paralyzed with love and amazement! As they were only a few inches away from each other he wiped away Sally's mascara that ran down her cheeks with his fingers and began to sing.

_My dear__est friend_

_If you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

Sally then joined in with Jack.

_And sit together_

_Now and forever_

_For it is plain_

_As anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be._

They both got into a hugging position, With Jack holding her by the waist and Sally holding him by the neck.

"I love you Sally" He said in a content tone of voice. "I've never been so sure in my dead life!"

"Oh Jack!" She squealed.

Both lips touched and started to kiss passionately. Electric sparks were made, their spines were tingling and their hearts were beating at the same rhythm. They could tell this meant to happen, right here and right now.

After a few minutes of embracing their love for each other they let go of each other then they sat down under the spiral hill with Jack's arm over Sally and Sally curled up to him in a perfect fit. They both started to talk for a little while to stop making the moment a bit awkward.

"Jack?" Sally asked gently whilst staring into his two holes where his eyes would've been.

"yes Sally?"

"I… just wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier. It was just all these things coming to me at once and I didn't handle it very maturely."

"Sally, don't apologize; you had every reason to be upset. Oh, and I'll give you a tour of your new home when we get back." He said contently, he was waiting for her response that go like, 'it's ok jack really!'

Sally froze for a moment; this can't be happening! She was so happy… but she felt sorry for Jack for some reason.

"a-are you sure Jack? Because I'm sure I can find somewhere else so I won't disturb"

Jack sighed with a grin, 'I thought she would say that' he thought.

"I'm positive Sally, you won't disturb. It'll be nice to spend time everyday" he replied.

Without thinking; Sally just gave Jack the biggest hug she could give. This made Jack smile in return softly. He thought about her after the catastrophe and after their kiss, he thought he was a magic man!

Suddenly A black silhouette suddenly appeared in the sky. "Happy Halloween!" it shouted down in a jolly tone which made Sally stop hugging Jack as tight as she could and got back to curling up like a ball into Jack.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack shouted back with a wave of his right arm which made Sally giggle a little. It's Santa alright!

Snow started falling from the sky, it was a miracle and it was so beautiful! A little plant also suddenly dropped out from the sky which was from Santa's sleigh. After Jack saw it land right in front of the two sat down he remembered it from Christmas town. He then got up to grab it then sat back down next to Sally under the hill.

"What is it?" Sally asked Jack. This was never mentioned in the town meeting so it was completely new to her.

"It's called a mistletoe" Jack stated with a content smile across his face.

Sally was quite confused. Why was this plant which is called 'Mistletoe' so important for Christmas?

"And why is it so special to Christmas town?"

"Here, I'll show you".

He then put the mistletoe into his right hand and raised his arm so the mistletoe was above the two then Sally looked up 'this is peculiar' she thought. As she was staring into the plant mysteriously he then starting to kiss her whilst she wasn't looking which was pleasantly surprised her.

As they parted from the kiss their hearts were beating faster and faster so the two wouldn't say a word or do anything until their hearts lowered their tempo. They just smiled and laughed a little with each other. After Jack lowered his arm back down Sally got the mistletoe from Jack's hand and held it to her chest.

"I love it Jack… and I love you Jack Skellington…" she blushed, as she is quite shy it was deeply embarrassing for her to say that.

Jack chuckled a little then put both arms around her romantically and replied with a grin, "I love you too Sally."

_Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write! :D_

_All of the nightmare before Christmas characters belong to Tim Burton_

_The plot of the alternative ending (first part) also belong to Tim Burton and Touchstone production_

_Second part of plot belongs to me!_


End file.
